Monodrama
by coolmaknaedeer
Summary: Luhan yang sengsara bersama anaknya bersama-sama menempuh perjalanan hidup yang han berusaha untuk melupakan ayah sang anak, namun bayang-bayang wajahnya selalu berada di rupa tampan anak semata mun Tuhan memang menyimpan jalan cerita yang rumit untuk Luhan ketika tiba-tiba sang ayah dari anaknya datang kembali di hidupnya./Hunhan/Kailu/Chanbaek.M-preg.T-M
1. Episode 00: PROLOG

_Kalian berada di panggung sandiwara hidup. Anggaplah kalian sendirilah tokoh utama untuk panggung ini. Kalian akan menjalani bagaimana jalan cerita tersebut. Tuhan telah memproduseri drama ini, telah menulis naskah tanpa kalian ketahui. Naskah yang bahkan hanya Ia yang tau dan kita hanyalah pemeran di dalam dramaNya._

 _Kalian jangan pernah pasrah terhadap takdir selagi kalian masih mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Manfaatkan kesempatan itu sebelum Tuhan membuat kalian hilang dalam drama itu._

 _Karena sesungguhnya, berada di drama hidup itu tak seindah drama yang sering kau tonton. Dimana sang pemeran mengetahui isi naskahnya. Drama hidup ini memang penuh kekejaman, ketidakadilan. Namun yakinlah, bahwa Tuhan menyimpan rahasia besar di dalam naskah drama hidup kita._

 _Tuhan hanya memberikan tahu kata kunci dari jalan cerita tersebut, setelah itu terserah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan dengan kata kunci itu. Diam atau berakting?_

 _Ini peringatan bagi kalian semua. Karena aku pernah tersesat dalam kehidupan ini. Aku yang terlalu mempercayai drama happy-ending yang sering ku tonton. Dan sekali lagi…_

" _Hidup itu tidak seindah drama yang sering kau tonton. Jadi, jangan berharap." –Luhan._

 **MONODRAMA**

 **HUNHAN'S STORY**

 **Kim Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing**

 **Pair: Hunhan/Chanbaek/KaiLu/others**

 **Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Warning: YAOI, Shounen-ai, OOC, BL, M-Preg, Typo(s), No EYD**

 **Rate: T-M (masih blum tau)**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya, jadi tolong. Pemain-pemain diatas saya hanya meminjam. Namun cerita ini** _ **pure**_ **milik saya. Thx**

 ***coolmaknaedeer***

 _Aku akan memulai drama hidup ini. Entah akan berakhir bahagia atau sedih, aku tak tau. Seputar tentang kisah cintaku yang sudah terlalu tua untuk dimainkan._

 _Action._


	2. Episode 01: Back

Seorang namja cantik bermata rusa bernama Luhan baru saja sampai di rumahnya dan menatap jam di dalam kamarnya.

Pukul 22.00. Ia menghela napas dan merebahkan badannya kasur. Memejamkan matanya sejenak seolah meletakkan lelah pada kasurnya. Ia tak peduli dengan kasurnya yang basah karena terkena bajunya yang baru saja terguyur hujan.

"Mama…" Seketika Luhan terbangun dan melihat anak laki-lakinya yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya sembari mengucek-ucek matanya. Luhan bangkit dan mendekat ke arah anaknya, lalu berlutut.

"Mama kehujanan lagi," anak laki-lakinya menepuk-nepuk rambutnya. "Mama lupa bawa payung ya?" Tanyanya. Luhan hanya mengagguk sambil menangkup wajah anaknya. Entah kenapa awalnya ia merasa lelah, namun begitu melihat anaknya, ia bisa melepas lelahnya dengan mudah.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan pada anaknya. Anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun itu mengangguk.

"Tadi Baekhyun samchon membelikan ayam. Mama mau makan?" tawar anaknya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Mama sudah makan diluar tadi."

"Mama, kenapa panas sekali? Kau terlihat kurus…" ucap anaknya.

"Haowen, mama tidak apa. Sekarang kembalilah tidur, mama hendak mandi ya?" ujar Luhan. Xi Haowen menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendu. Haowen menahan tangisnya ketika menatap Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut mata.

"Mama jangan menangis, Haowen disini." Haowen memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan Luhan membalasnya setimpal. "Mama, Haowen tak apa tidak ada appa bersama mama dan Haowen disini. Haowen tidak akan sedih… Cukup mama dan Baekhyun samchon Haowen sudah bahagia. Mama jangan memikirkan appa lagi… sudahlah…"

Luhan menumpahkan air matanya disaat itu juga. Ia tak kuasa. Ketika melihat Haowen, ia seolah melihat lelaki itu. Lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkan dan menceraikannya disaat ia sedang mengandung. Luhan awalnya tak ingin Haowen mengetahui hal ini, namun mungkin Baekhyun sudah menceritakan hal itu pada Haowen.

" _Suatu saat Haowen akan bertanya keberadaan appanya, Lu. Akan sulit bila kita memberitahukan hal ini akhiran."_

Itu kata Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mengiyakan hal itu. Dan Haowen ternyata benar-benar dewasa, ia tidak manja. Ia mandiri, mungkin hanya butuh bantuan Baekhyun untuk menemani Haowen ketika Luhan bekerja karena bagaimanapun ia masih kecil. Lagipula, Baekhyun juga guru di sekolah Haowen sekarang, jadi akan mudah mengajarnya. Berbeda dengan dulu, Luhan akan menitipkannya di penitipan anak.

" _Hidup itu tidak seindah drama yang sering kau tonton. Jadi, jangan berharap." –Luhan._

 **MONODRAMA**

 **HUNHAN'S STORY**

 **Kim Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing, Kris Wu**

 **Pair: Hunhan/Chanbaek/KaiLu/others**

 **Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Warning: YAOI, Shounen-ai, OOC, BL, M-Preg, Typo(s), No EYD**

 **Rate: T-M (masih blum tau)**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya, jadi tolong. Pemain-pemain diatas saya hanya meminjam. Namun cerita ini** _ **pure**_ **milik saya. Thx**

 ***coolmaknaedeer***

 **.**

 **~Episode 1: Back~**

 **.**

Minggu yang cerah, seperti biasanya Luhan mengantarkan susu setiap pagi di sekitar kompleknya. Ini ia lakukan dari jam 5 hingga jam 6 pagi. Dan dia akan mengantarnya dengan sepeda kesayangannya, hingga ke tempat terakhir, yaitu rumahnya.

Namun kali ini, ada yang mengganjal. Seharusnya susu sudah habis, namun masih ada satu susu lagi yang ada di keranjang sepedanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia rasa tadi tidak kelebihan… perhitungan Do ahjussi sudah pasti benar, Luhan hanya tinggal mengantar saja.

" _Oh ya, Lu. Sepertinya ada tetangga baru besok!"_

Luhan teringat perkataan Baekhyun kemarin. Kemudian ia mencoba mencari rumah yang sekiranya baru saja terisi. Alhasil, ia tak menemukan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang keluar rumah. Di saat ia kebingungan, di saat itu pula seorang namja tinggi yang baru saja keluar rumah kebingungan. Ia merasa memesan sebotol susu, namun belum diantar. Ia berpikir mungkin pengantar telat, namun milik tetangganya sudah ada di depan pintu rumah masing-masing.

"Eh? Kenapa tak ada?" gumamnya.

"Eoh! Ternyata kau yang mengisi rumah ini. Kau tetangga baru kah?" Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dengan sepedanya. Namja itu menatap Luhan, kemudian terpaku. Seketika Luhan bingung karena ia sudah menyodorkan sebotol susu itu di depan pemuda tersebut, namun belum direspon.

"Permisi, kau pesan kan?" Namja itu tersadar ketika Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, iya." Pemuda itu mengambil susu itu dari Luhan. "Terima kasih," balasnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Kemudian ia menuju ke sepeda, hendak kembali ke rumah sebelum Haowen bangun.

"Ah, sebentar." Pemuda itu menghalangi jalan Luhan untuk mengendarai sepeda. Luhan terdiam, menatap pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Ya?"

"Boleh tau namamu?" Pemuda itu mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan." Jawab Luhan singkat. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Sudah?" Tanya Luhan meyakinkan.

"Aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai." Ucap Kai–pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah hendak mengayuh sepedanya, pasalnya Kai masih terlalu asing baginya.

"Aku duluan."

"Bila kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa mendatangi rumahku. Jangan takut, aku tidak jahat. Yakinlah…" ujar Kai seolah membaca pikiran buruk Luhan terhadapnya. "Ah, tunggu sebentar. Sebentar saja." Kai langsung menuju ke rumah, membuat Luhan sekali lagi kebingungan. Namun ia tetap menuruti Kai untuk tetap di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai keluar walau jubah tidur masih menempel pada badannya sedari tadi. Ia tak peduli mau terbuka atau bagaimana, yang penting ia sudah mengenakan piyama di dalamnya.

"Ini kartu namaku. Bawa saja." Kai memberikan kartu nama pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya.

 _Jongin, Kim_

 _CEO of Kim Corp._

"CEO. Kim Corp. Kim Jongin? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Okey. Aku pulang dulu, semoga beruntung hari ini Kai." Luhan mengayuh sepedanya cepat, meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam sembari tersenyum.

"Kau juga, Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Kai mengulas senyum sembari berbisik. "Aku terpana. Aku gila." Kai meletakkan tangannya di bagian dada. Merasakan degup jantung yang melebihi ritme

 ***coolmaknaedeer***

Seorang namja tinggi nan putih baru saja tiba di bandara. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang sempat bertengger di hidungnya. Ia menghirup udara sekitar sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya. Sudah sekian lama ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dan akhirnya ia kembali lagi disini.

 _Dimana ia meninggalkan seseorang yang ia janjikan di hadapan Tuhan sembilan tahun lalu._

"Yak! Aku menunggumu!" Tiba-tiba datang namja jangkung menghampirinya kemudian merangkul si namja putih pucat yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Hey, Chan. Sudah sekian lama tak bertemu ternyata kau masih mengenaliku." Kata si namja berkulit pucat. Ia membalas rangkulan sahabatnya sembari berjalan dan menarik kopernya.

"Baru 3 bulan yang lalu aku mendatangimu di New York, Tuan Oh. Apa kau lupa?" ujar sahabat jangkungnya –Park Chanyeol yang kemudian mencebikkan bibirnya.

Namja berkulit pucat –Oh Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tentu tidak. Tiga bulan itu lebih dari sehari, jadi tentu saja lama bukan?" canda Sehun sembari berjalan meninggalkan bandara bersama Chanyeol.

"Ck. Terserahmu Tuan Oh. Jadi, kau akan tinggal disini untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk di jok samping supir. Ia mulai mengendarai mobil menuju luar bandara.

"Entahlah. Appa menyuruhku untuk mengurus cabang bagian Korea yang bekerja sama dengan Kim corp." jawab Sehun sembari menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela mobil. "Wah, sudah tujuh tahun aku meninggalkan Seoul. Apa ada club baru disini untuk bisa ku datangi?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau masih sebrengsek dulu, Tuan Oh?" kata Chanyeol.

"Owh. Itu gelarku." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Hah, tapi ada café yang baru beberapa minggu lalu buka. Apa kau mau mendatanginya? Setidaknya minumlah kopi selain alkohol." Ujar Chanyeol kesal. Sebenarnya bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka alkohol, namun teman brengseknya –yang lebih brengsek dari Chanyeol sendiri– itu sangat suka meminum alkohol dan mendatangi club. Kemudian ia akan bermain dengan beberapa jalang disana.

Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari dulu. Dan Chanyeol paham itu. Temannya hanya terlalu banyak beban tentang bisnis yang harus ia tangani untuk membantu ayahnya.

"Tapi Chan, aku sudah tak terlalu sering meminum alkohol dan mendatangi club. Hanya sesekali." Bela Sehun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sesekali itu berapa kali sebulan?"

"Dua minggu sekali." Ujar Sehun santai dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol nyaris menabrak sebuah mobil.

" _What the hell?!"_

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari sembilan tahun yang lalu." Lirih Sehun yang kembali fokus menatap ke jalanan Seoul. Chanyeol terdiam dan melirik ke arah Sehun. Ia dapat melihat aura menyesal menguar dari diri Sehun entah sejak kapan.

 _Kau merindukannya, Hun._

 ***coolmaknaedeer***

Luhan terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan yang berdatangan silih berganti di café tersebut. Tak lupa senyuman ramah tamahnya yang ia tampakkan agar para pelanggan kembali mendatangi cafenya. Jika hanya menghidangkan makanan dan minuman lezat, belum tentu pelanggan akan datang lagi bukan? Jadi, menurut Luhan keramah tamahan itu penting.

"Luhan, bersiaplah. Pemilik café akan datang kesini. Kau harus menunjukkan kinerja yang memuaskan untuknya." Ucap Kris –Pengurus café ini. Luhan mengangguk. "Kau belum pernah melihat pemilik café ini kan? Kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengannya. Nanti berkumpul di ruanganku," Lanjut Kris.

"Terima kasih, Kris." Ucap Luhan sembari memberi senyumnya. Kemudian Kris mengusap surai madu Luhan dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk memberitahu yang lain.

"Siapa pemilik café ini ya?" gumam Luhan. "Interiornya sangat bagus dan keren. Ia juga mengandalkan Kris yang sangat dewasa dan berwibawa untuk mengurus cafenya." Luhan melihat sekeliling café.

Tiba-tiba, handphone-nya bergetar dari saku celananya. Telepon dari Baekhyun.

"Kris, aku ijin mengangkat telepon sebentar." Ujar Luhan dan diangguki oleh Kris. Ia tersenyum dan berlari keluar ruangan lewat pintu belakang.

"Ada apa Baek?" ucap Luhan setelah menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponsel.

" _Ah, kau tau? Anakmu keren sekali! Dia idolaku!"_ Terdengar Baekhyun yang histeris disana. Membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

"Ya Tuhan, ku kira terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ucap Luhan.

" _Dia pintar dalam segala hal, Lu. Dia cerdas dalam pelajaran dan bagus dalam olahraga. Dia juga sangat tampan, Lu! Ia juga sangat menyayangi eommanya yang sedang berjuang sekarang bukan? Kkk… Aku pikir, ia akan menjadi tenar dan sukses."_ Tanggap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ya, Haowen sangat mirip dengan _nya_ bukan?" ucap Luhan lirih sembari menunduk, menatap sepatu ketsnya yang semakin pusar warna hitamnya.

" _Hey, Lu. Sudahlah… Lupakan si brengsek itu! Dia berbeda dengan si brengsek itu! Haowen memiliki watak yang baik. Ingat itu. Lu, kau melahirkan seorang bidadara dan kau bidadarinya. Sempurna,"_ balas Baekhyun disana saat merasakan hawa sedih dari suara Luhan.

"Kami tidak kaya, Baek. Itu tidak–"

" _Hey! Banyak orang yang kaya dan popular namun ia bunuh diri, Lu. Karena apa? Mereka belum menemukan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan dalam hidup. Dan kau, sudah menemukannya pada diri Haowen. Benar?"_ Baekhyun menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"Okey, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Baekhyun-ah."

" _Tak masalah, Lu. Aku selalu ada untukmu."_

PIP. Luhan mematikan sambungannya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa ia masih mengharapkan lelaki itu? Jelas-jelas lelaki itu adalah lelaki brengsek yang membuat hidupnya kacau dalam sekejap mata.

 ***coolmaknaedeer***

Chanyeol dan Sehun turun dari mobil. Sehun kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya begitu pula Chanyeol yang mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Bilang saja kau mau mengajakku ke café milikmu." Kata Sehun malas. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya dan berdecak.

"Ini milikmu, milikku, dan salah satu temanku juga." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk papan nama café. "SKY. Itu singkatan nama kita." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku yang Y. Yeol."

"Kekanakan sekali. Aku lebih memilih mempunyai sebuah club." Ejek Sehun. Namun Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya malas seolah tak peduli.

"Ayo masuk." Chanyeol kemudian berjalan masuk bersama Sehun.

Ketika masuk, mata para pelanggan tertuju pada mereka yang membuka pintu. Bak drama dimana namja tampan nan mapan mendatangi sebuah tempat ramai dan berhasil mengalihkan fokus semua orang. Bisik-bisik dan tatapan berbinar tertuju pada mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Tiba-tiba datang namja tak kalah jangkung bersurai pirang menghampiri Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka saling berpelukkan seolah melepas rindu. Sehunyang melihatnya hanya melipat tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Oh, ini kah Tuan Oh? Oh Sehun dari Oh corp.? Wah… Kenalkan namaku Kris Wu. Sepupu Chanyeol," Kris menjabat tangan Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil begitu tangannya dijabat.

"Oh Sehun." Perkenalan diri yang sangat singkat Tuan Oh.

"Oh, mari ke ruanganku sejenak. Aku menutup sejenak café agar orang-orang tak masuk dulu. Para karyawan sudah berkumpul."

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke ruangan Kris.

 ***coolmaknaedeer***

Luhan berlari menuju ke ruangan Kris setelah itu. Karena bertelepon dengan Baekhyun dan merenung tentang hidupnya, ia kelupaan dengan pesan Kris tadi.

Tok tok tok. Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris. Sebenarnya ia takut, kenapa ia harus telat sementara ia adalah anggota baru café ini dan sekarang pemilik café sedang mendatangi tempat ini sekarang. Luhan rasa, citranya bisa buruk jika begini.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara Kris menyuruhnya masuk. Seketika Luhan membuka pintu itu dan membungkuk.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Luhan kemudian bangkit dari bungkukkannya dan menatap ke depan. Ia awalnya ingin berfokus pada Kris, namun matanya menangkap dua orang tak asing oleh penglihatannya sedang berdiri di depan para karyawan.

 **DEG**

"Nah, ini Xi Luhan. Umurnya 28 tahun. Dia karyawan baru disini," kata Kris. Luhan masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, menatap dua orang yang sudah tak asing di matanya. "Lu, mereka berdua adalah pemilik café ini. Hanya saja, yang satu belum ikut. Tuan Park Chanyeol dan Tuan Oh Sehun."

DAMN IT!

 _Dan saat itu juga, aku merasa sangat-sangat buntu dengan jalan cerita ini. Dia kembali._

 ***coolmaknaedeer***

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **10 years ago… [11**_ _ **th**_ _ **class]**_

 _BRUK_

 _Luhan yang sedang membaca buku di bawah salah satu pohon sekolahan terkejut melihat manusia yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari pohon. Tidak hanya satu, namun dua orang yang jatuh dengan sengaja di dekatnya._

" _Ah, maaf mengagetkanmu." Ucap si pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari yang satunya. Ia menampilkan senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya._

 _Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda. Ia pikir, kedua namja itu akan pergi setelahnya, namun mereka masih disana. Di dekat Luhan. Oleh karena itu, Luhan yang merasa tak nyaman hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Grep. Seseorang menahannya saat ia hendak melangkah pergi. Luhan dengan cepat menoleh dan mendapati namja berkulit pucat yang tadi juga jatuh dari pohon itu memegang tangannya._

" _Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja itu. Luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman namja itu._

" _Xi Luhan." Jawabnya singkat. Namja berkulit pucat itu tersenyum._

" _Namaku Oh Sehun dan dia Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Sehun sembari menunjuk Chanyeol –si pria jangkung dengan senyuman lebarnya._

" _Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Lanjut Luhan._

 _._

 _Dan sekarang aku menyesal telah berkenalan denganmu_

 _._

 _ **To Be continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 **Wakakak..**

 **Pendek ya? Maaf, aku dah gak tahan buat mempertemukan hunhan. Kkk~**

 **Happy new year gaes! Makasih buat reviewnya loo… Thank you.**

 **Jadi… ini lanjut atau udahan?**

 **Makasih buat smuanyaaaa~**


End file.
